


These Boys have Praise kinks

by Jackonthelongwalk



Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [7]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackonthelongwalk/pseuds/Jackonthelongwalk
Summary: Demetri blow's Eli while Eli whines about how great Demetri is.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Eli “Hawk”/Demetri shit [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128746
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	These Boys have Praise kinks

**Author's Note:**

> This was from my requested fics list. There will be a few chapters, Demetri has the praise kink in this one!
> 
> Eli with the praise kink in the next one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Demetri had been doing one-on-one lessons with Sensei Lawrence for the past two weeks, getting his strength up, learning how to hit with as much intention as possible and learning general tricks of the trade of for the offensive style of karate. Johnny had taken an interest in Demetri after watching him practicing with Hawk at the new Miyagi-Do/Eagle Fang Dojo. Demetri was always a few steps ahead of Hawk and well that was due to Eli's own short comings, he often did the same song and dance but he was too strong, too fast and too agile for it to matter with other opponents but with Demeteri this predictability was a major weakness.

Demetri didn't just assess Hawk, he could evaluate anyone in a fight once or twice and he when it was his turn to fight them he would take everything into consideration, Demetri's mind moved a mile a minute and it was never quiet, he was not attached to a particular style of fighting other than getting hit in the face as little as possible would be best. This meant that not only was Demetri willing to change his style to match his opposite he could do it swiftly and concisely.

That was the very reason Johnny was training Demetri one-on-one, if Demetri could fight defensively, balanced and offensively he would be a power house and a great asset. Kreese's cobra's were instigating more and more fights out of the ring so to speak, and while Daniel discouraged the excessive fighting Johnny was getting a little twisted joy out of it. Training Demetri so he could fight in any scenario would be just the perfect a curve ball for that old piece of shit, the kid who came into the dojo to insult him beating the living shit out of his cobra's.

Johnny and Demetri were training hard today, Johnny waved his hand and chuckled lightly before yelling

"Come on pussy, let's do this" he ran toward his opponent and hit Demetri in the side. Demertri coughed wetly 

"You know, I really hate it when you call me that." with that Demetri surprised Johnny with a rough hit to the stomach Johnny folded over and Demetri landed a kick right on Johnny's jaw. Demetri was taking a few steps backward like Sensei LaRusso had taught him, balance was important and he didn't need to beat the horse while he was down. That all made sense until he caught a flash of dusty red almost raspberry coloured hair, his hazel eye's met burning blues. Eli was watching him rubbing his thumb over his knuckles hitting the rough bumps quickly, there was an intensity burning in Eli's gaze. The moment was cut short by those thin lips moving

"NO Mercy Dem, finish him!!" Eli stepped further into the room eager to watch the fight unfold, Johnny was winding himself back up and this time he caught Demetri's foot, and twisted him onto the floor, you could almost hear the sound of his bones rattling. Johnny turned toward Eli smiling in jest, celebrating a little too soon Demetri, flung his arm out stiff as a board and clipped Johnny in the back on the knee

"Oh Fuck! That's so good Dem, Let's see you finish it!" his enthusiasm was filling the room Demetri's pants were tightening. Johnny was stuck the back of his knee gave out and now he was awkwardly kneeling.

Eli's encouragement echoing in Demetri's ears he kicked Johnny, flat foot directly into the center of his back causing the boys sensei to fall face first into the floor.

"Mother of Christ" Johnny groaned his face mashed into the mat. Eli was on a high, he loved watching Demetri battle and beat others, watching him beat Hawk's role model, his sensei elated him!

Demetri walked over to Eli who was wearing a tee-shirt that was a little too big on top of the long sleeve that was also a little too big, he smiled up at Demetri who had his hand resting on Eli shoulder Eli stretched up to his toes to reach Demetri's ear before saying in a hushed tone, "Watching you kick his ass like that makes me hard. You're so good Dem." Eli's voice was soft and breathy against the shell of Demetri's ear. Demetri was already hard from that first compliment earlier but now he knew if he didn't get to suck Eli off right now there was going to be a problem. You see Demetri had a little praise kink, that Eli had no idea about before 3 weeks ago.

_After the Christmas fight at the LaRusso's, Eli and Demetri were standing in the yard alone together, and Eli's didn't know what to say apologies had always been a point of difficulty for him, but Demetri was used to it ever since Eli stole one of Demetri's teddy bears back in 2nd grade. Eli didn't know what else to say, he was sorry for everything, but he didn't know how to put it into more words. His old therapist always used to talk about how neurotypicals needed fluff, padding to the things they say, padding helped make things seem genuine, but Eli was genuine._

_Well Demetri always understood, and an "I'm so sorry Dem!" was rarely fought ,sure sometimes Demetri would lose it a bit but as they got older Demetri had really become quite ready and able to accept the quick apologies. Actions spoke louder than words, especially when it came to Eli. The last time he had gotten really upset with Eli was the soccer ball destroying the school project incident which frankly Eli wasn't sorry about. Standing in the yard alone together Eli's skin was prickling goose bumps were rising under his jacket even though his forehead was glistening a bit from the heat of the fight, Demetri was staring at him and Eli was doing everything in his power not to look._

_"You fought so great tonight, you're so brave." his voice sounded like squished up rice crispy treats snap crackle and popping._

_"really?" Demetri asked his cock jumping at the bashful comment._

_"Yeah, I've always loved when you could protect me Dem, and tonight watching made me proud." the tail end of the sentence just left his lips as Demetri teeth clinked against Eli's offering him a bruising kiss. Eli gasped into Demetri mouth, Demetri roughly pulled away from Eli's mouth and started biting down Eli's jaw, sucking and nipping little bruises into place._

_"What's up with this" Eli pulled away panting his hot breath coming out short and cut off._

_"Oh well, I have this thing called a praise kink."_

_"what does that even mean, Dem." his eye brow cocked confusion spreading across his features._

_"I'll send you an article about it." he looked at Eli hesitating before he peered back into Eli's eyes "It means I get off on you praising me, telling me I did a good job and stuff." absently kicking some grass._

Johnny raised his head and saw the boys whispering to each other Demetri's hands cupping Eli's face, leaning down and brushing his lips feather lightly over Eli's.

"EH love birds?" he yelled "you think you can handle locking this place up?"

"Yes" they both replied distantly.

"Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do!!" He yelled as he slammed the door behind himself.

As soon as the door clicked shut Eli was yanking his socks off and stripping down to nothing, Demetri quickly followed suit, pulling his sweaty clothes off plopping them onto the floor. Demetri grabbed Eli around the waist and pulled him up against himself their hips shoving together, cocks brushing together.

Demetri took hold of both of their cocks giving a couple strong jerks before rubbing his thumb over both heads spreading and mixing their pre come. Eli's hips stuttered and jerked

"Lie down Eli." laying on the soft mats of the dojo Eli's let his legs fall open wide his cock resting on his stomach wetly. Demetri laid down between the open legs taking in the display, Eli had some forming light purple and blue hickies on his neck and he was sweating a little bit. Demetri pushed his face into Eli's stomach he licked a wet strip from the base of Eli's cock to his belly button tasting the tangy wetness dripping out of Eli's cock.

Demetri laid down between Eli's legs getting comfortable his head directly over Eli's cock one of his hands ghosted up Eli's thigh, finger tips lightly moving toward his sex, stroking his cock twice before lightly sucking on the head, swirling his tongue around the groove of the underside of his cock head. Demetri released Eli's cock for a second and Eli took the opportunity to sit up and push his back into the wall. His legs fell open again, he lurched his hips upward leaving himself exposed.

"That's really good come over here and suck me harder"

Demetri perched on his elbows, grabbed the base of Eli's cock again and engulfed it into the wet heat of his mouth. He sucked hard for a few seconds then pulled up so only the head was in his mouth swirling his tongue around, dipping it into the slit of the head then gently sucking his full lips gilding against the glands. Eli half lidded looked down at Demetri and whined out wantonly 

"Please Dem that's perfect just like that."

Demetri could feel his cock slapping against his happy trail, grinding his hips into the floor for some friction he sucked down Eli's cock again, quickly he hit the base his nose nuzzling into the soft short damp hair covering Eli's pubic bone, taking in the scent of his sweet Eli, he swallowed hard around Eli's cock, looking up Eli was moaning loudly and hips were starting to squirm around. His face was developing a pretty blush almost the same colour as his hair.

"Demetri please don't stop, I love when you do that to me." it came out choked off and breathy but the praise was sending Demetri into over drive.

Hollowing his cheeks he bopped up and down Eli's cock, Eli's hands somehow had ended up in his hair now tugging tightly. He pulled back slowly sucking deeply off, when he pulled off a string of precome and spit was guiding a pathway between Eli's cock to Demetri lips which were darkened and wet with saliva.

Peppering kisses up and down Eli's cock sucking lightly just under the head, Demetri reach the top again and spat on Eli's weeping cock jerking his hand up and down the warm leaking shaft. He stuck his tongue out and slapped Eli's cock against it. Eli's grasp on his hair got impossibly tighter and Demetri sucked down Eli's cock once again Demetri was bobbing up and down his tongue massaging and sucking tightly against the underside. Eli's head jolted back into the wall with a loud whimper

"Dem you're doing so good please, I can't wait to come, please Dem." Eli's thigh's were shaking and his hips were jerking erratically, Demetri didn't have the mind to push Eli's hips back down his head was a hazy wonderland. Demetri could feel his the heat in him building. He sucked down hard swallowing against the cock in his mouth. Eli's whines and pleads were ringing throughout the dojo, Eli was pulling Demetri's hair desperately his knuckles going white

"wanna come Dem be a good boy and make me come." Demetri jerked his hips into the ground twice before going tense and coming all over the dojo floor, he was sucking Eli so hard the boy was sweating the smell was heady and intoxicating and sticky on his inner thighs. Demetri pulled off of Eli's sloppy wet cock with slick pop.

"do you want to fuck my throat? and come like that?" Eli's face, neck and cock started flushing pink. He arched hips up

"Yes"

Demetri engulfed Eli's cock and the smaller boy started jerking his hips fucking into Demetri's mouth, he completely lost his rhythm, dizzy with need to come and when his cock was at the deepest point in Demetri's mouth his thighs tighten around Demetri's head and his cock started rippling come, Demetri sucked him the entire time and Eli was mumbling

"I-ugh Demetri you always do it just right . FUCK!"

Demetri laugh wryly his cock twitching half interested. Getting up off the floor to clean up Eli and his own mess.

"Don't say that or we'll have to go again." Eli's eye fluttered open looking up at Demetri, he smirked at his fucked out Eli. Sitting down in front of him he grabbed Eli's face with his large gangly hand and tilted his chin up and growling then teasingly he rasped

"you should call me good boy every time and I promise I'll make you come that hard every day for the rest of your life." his voice still rough from the throat fucking Eli just gave him. He pressed a crushing kiss in to Eli's lips come still coating his plump ones smirking.


End file.
